Transformation series book 1 Life as i knew it
by angelkit22
Summary: Mossface got turned from a human to a cat and find that she is a prophecy but will love hold her back from full filling it. i know bad summary horible at wrighing them and bad at spelling to just read story
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**~ Where am I? Why are these cats bigger than me? Why can I understand them? What is happening? Am I dreaming? I got to be. What else would explain this? ~  
**

**I was the type of girl that got picked on and acted like it didn't bother me, but it did. People called me names and I was a target of people that liked to pick on others for fun and I couldn't blend in because my red hair stood out. I just wanted to fit in. One day the teasing got too much so I took a walk to the park nearby and went to the spot I normally go to. Then while I was sitting there daydreaming like usual I saw this glimmering figure it looked like a cat. It speaks to me. It said "You are needed it is your time" the next thing I knew there was a bright white light. "What is happening!?" I screamed out loud but no one heard me or even acted like they saw what was happening. "Help!" I screamed, no one even looked my way. Then I passed out.**

**So here is the prologue hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 1 turning into a cat

Chapter 1

Turning into a cat.

The next thing I knew I was lying on moss and pressed up against some furry thing. "WHAT!" I screamed and jumped away. "Go back to sleep little Mosskit. Everything is alright." This furry thing that I was pressed against said. I looked closer and saw it was really a cat. What I who is Mosskit? ... Who is this cat? Why can I understand him? Why is he bigger than me?

I turned around and ran out of the cave I was in. I didn't know where I was anymore. I just ran I didn't see the cliff and I fell right off. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa" I screamed but before I could fall more than 1 foot something wet with teeth grabbed me by the back of the neck. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa" I continued to scream. I was dangling over a cliff the only thing keeping me from falling is someone biting my neck.

I looked around hearing voices. Then a whole bunch of cats came in through this hole in the wall covered in thorns. The cat in front and the cat next to her ran up the stairs to where I was dangling. Worry in their eyes. By the time they got to the top I was back on solid ground on four paws. FOUR PAWS!

"Treeclaw you said nothing would happen to her while I was gone. I knew I should have stayed. Mosskit are you hurt at all." This cat that looked like a minnie tiger said walking around me sniffing me.

I turned my head and saw that I was a cat. A CAT! I started to run around like a crazy person and I tripped over Treeclaw's paw. "Watch where you're going Mosskit you don't want to hurt yourself or worry Stripedstar." Treeclaw said to me. "Come on let's get some sleep."

I am just dreaming. Just go along with it I will wake up in the park soon. It will be fine. I told myself following Treeclaw into the cave and laid down next to him Stripedstar laid down beside me. I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up I was still a cat. Laying next to Treeclaw his paw over my back trapping me from going anywhere. I groaned, and put my head down and thought about what had happened yesterday, until Stripedstar came in to the cave.

"Treeclaw wake up. TREECLAW!" Stripedstar said waking him up. "I'm up Stripedstar he said tiredly. "Go on a hunting patrol Treeclaw you need to get out of camp." She said then looked at me "I'll stay here with Mosskit"

Treeclaw got up and left. Then another cat walked in. "Stripedstar?"

"Yes Icefire" Stripedstar replied

"Applestar is here and wants to talk to you. He said it was important.

"Send him up here and send out another border patrol and make sure Treeclaw gets out of camp." Stripedstar replied.

"Right away." Icefire replied

When Icefire left Striped star laid down next to me her fur brushing my fur. Then this other cat came in.

"Hello Applestar what brings you here today?" Stripedstar said Applestar walked over and sat down.

"Last night at the gathering you said you had a kit and I just came to say hi to her and see her if that's alright with you?" He said

"Yes it ok with me." Stripedstar replied then she looked at me "say Hi to Applestar, Mosskit"

"Hi Applestar. How are you today?" I said surprising Applestar and Stripedstar.

"Hi Mosskit," He said then turned to Stripedstar "Stripedstar last night I had a dream about Mosskit She is supposed to save the clans."

"Well then we will have to help her along the way." Stripedstar said in a strong face voice but I could see worry in both Stripedstar and Applestar's eyes.

** Sorry this took longer than I thought it would to get out I have just been busy I hope you enjoyed it so far chapter 2 apprentice coming soon.**


End file.
